The present invention relates to a fire safety system comprised of a plurality of device loops, and is directed more particularly to a hand-held device that may be detachably connected in a testing relationship to at least one of the device loops in the fire safety system.
Fire safety systems typically include a number of device loops, where each device loop is typically comprised of a plurality of devices such as smoke detectors, heat detectors and manual pull-stations, which are provided as discrete elements. These device loops are controlled by a central station, such as a control panel. The devices in the device loops may be monitored and controlled from the control panel which receives operational information from the devices.
In view of the foregoing, it will be seen that, prior to the present invention, there has existed a need for a portable device which could be used to facilitate the testing of device loops for ground faults and other problems, which could be used to increase the productivity of those that service the system and the reliability of the system as a whole, and which also may be used to test individual devices.